wiccana_aocfandomcom-20200214-history
Siberya
=Appearance= Siberya is a thin, but athletic woman approaching the age of 30. Frequently, she is garbed in the arms and armor of the heaviest sort, as she is apt to be in the heaviest part of the fighting. She has short-cropped hair, cut by her own blade and not styled except for the part that frequently covers her face. Her hair is stark white in color, but it is unknown if that is due to some coloration she has added or is natural. However, it gives her a look similar to her name as a result. Her expression is usually serious, unless you get her drunk (which is no easy task). Almost always she has a sword by her side and a shield on her back, both worn from the amount of use each has had. =Personality= Siberya is serious towards strangers, and towards most men she meets. It is only amongst other women that she lets go of her emotional checks. She holds a vendetta against any slave trader, knowing what she does about her past. She is not afraid to get into physical fights, though she tries to avoid the verbal. Siberya does have a streak that makes her competitive towards men, having out-drunk more than one under the table. Sometimes, her words are crass as she is not much for diplomacy, and can be as foul-mouthed as a construction worker. As you can guess, most of this is an act. She has a tender heart, and genuinely feels the suffering within when a woman is hurt. =History= "So, you want to know more about me? What are you trying to do, pick me up? Isn't going to happen, so get that little thought out of your head." "Anyways, back about three decades ago or something like that, slavers decided to take a trip down south, below where Stygia lies. See, there are a lot of lands down that way, lands full of primitive people that cannot handle being ambushed by those with superior weapons and magic. Down there, they hunt for survival and have desire to make fortifications, so they are easy pickings for an expedition looking for bodies." "These slavers came across an Amazonian tribe as they were camped. Since you may know only the legends, the Amazonians are a female-led people who take males as slaves and concubines, kind of the opposite of most countries. However, at the time, their villages were little more than tent camps, set up to follow the herds of elephants and other game. The slavers, acting with surprise, were able to capture a number of Amazonians before they backed off." "Amazonian slaves are not the most cooperative group, but the slavers drove them hard and led them into Stygia. There, these slaves were sold to various others from other countries of the north, spreading them around the various countries of those which are called civilized. Of course, being of exceptional good looks, most were forced into being sexual slaves for their new owners." "To make a long story short, the slaves each had children from their many masters. What is strange is instead of looking like their mothers, they took the skin tone from their fathers. This forced the fathers to hide the children amongst the masters non-bastard children, and thus they were raised as normal members of the society of their fathers." "As you can probably guess, I am one of those children. I know of at least three others of us, who bear the heritage of our mothers and the cursed look of our fathers. For me, I was a rather bitter kid. It naturally fell to me to join up with the military as soon as I could, as well as giving my father an excuse to get rid of me. So, I joined up and left as soon as I could, in order to make my own way into the world." "As you can guess, I am no fan of slavery and I do not like how many women are treated in this so-called civilized world which we reside. I am tired of women being treated as second class citizens. That is why I would like to join an organization with at least some like-minded people. I want a true family, not those bastard kids like I was raised with who held me in secret scorn." Related Links User:Siberya Aquilonian Player Characters| Guardian Player Characters| Aquilonian Guardian Player Characters| Female Player Characters